xanthfandomcom-20200213-history
Magician Trent
Trent was delivered in 997 in the North Village. Trent had grand ambitions of becoming King of Xanth, rising to a higher status level then a mere Magician. In his early attempts at obtaining this position, he frequently used his power against anyone who opposed him. Particularly troublesome threats to his goal would be transformed in such a way that they could not survive, such as being turned into a fish on dry land. (Although Trent denies ever having done such a thing.) Nuisence threats would be transformed, but were still able to live. This earned him the nickname Evil Magician Trent.A Spell for Chameleon, Chapter 1 Pre-Exile During Trent's attempt on the throne, he tried to establish an army of followers. One group he approached included the centaurs. He tried to convince them to break the Covenant and join forces with him. When they refused, he tried to impress them by changing all of the fish in a brook within the centaur territory into lightning bugs, then departed. The goal was for the bugs to start bothering the centaurs, hoping that they would return to him for help and he could bargain for their loyalty. Before that could happen, he was exiled, forcing the centaurs to seek the Good Magician Humfrey's assistance.A Spell for Chameleon, Chapter 2 One famous example of Trent's powers was the transformation of Justin, another resident of North Village, into a tree.A Spell for Chameleon, Chapter 1 He also transformed Cynthia into an alicentaur. Exile Due to his actions, King Aeolus banished Trent to Mundania in the year 1022. While in Mundania (Arles, France in Mundane year 1888 CE), he worked for a farmer. He married the farmer's plain daughter and had a son in 1889 CE. He lost both his wife and teen son to an illness, possibly a worldwide case of influenza.Harpy Thyme Also while in Mundania, he met and became a friend of Van Go. He had been in Mundania for fifteen years. After their deaths, he established an army to help him reenter and conquer Xanth. This was finally achieved in the year 1042 after Bink and Chameleon were banished. but wow Post-Exile Trent eventually rose to the position of King of Human Xanth. He married Iris in 1042 on the order of the Elders of Xanth. They have three children. Irene was delivered in 1044. Ilene was delivered in 1095 after her parents were rejuvenated. They have another daughter named Irenti or Trentia, but Melody, Harmony, and Rhythm did not know her name for sure. It took Trent over twenty years to recover from the loss of his first wife and son, however, he realized he loved Iris in Night Mare while he was captive in the Gourd. Trent and Iris first moved to the North Village after he abdicated the throne and Dor's succession in 1067. They then moved to the Isle of Illusion. Trent is still active in Xanth by way of a potion of youth provided by Humfrey. Talent Trent's talent was the power of Transformation. He could instantly transform any living thing into any other living thing as long as he can see it, and it is within 6 feet of himself.A Spell for Chameleon, Chapter 1 Appearances Major character * A Spell for Chameleon * Harpy Thyme Minor character * The Source of Magic * Castle Roogna * Centaur Aisle * Night Mare * Geis of the Gargoyle * Roc and a Hard Place * Pet Peeve * Knot Gneiss * Luck of the Draw * Esrever Doom Mentions * Ogre, Ogre * Dragon on a Pedestal * Crewel Lye: A Caustic Yarn * Golem in the Gears * Man from Mundania * Isle of View * Question Quest * Faun & Games * Zombie Lover * Xone of Contention * The Dastard * Swell Foop * Cube Route * Currant Events * Air Apparent * Board Stiff References Category:Xanth characters Category:Humans Category:Magicians